Oil II (retelling)
Previous Episode : Oil I Scene 1: Some working gym in Denver Matthews attacks a bag when his mentor, Walter Lankershim, a wildcatter, comes in. Walter offers Matthew to quit his steady job Denver Carrington and get a deal with him. Scene 2: Lankershim's rig Actually Walter needs money, because he's in deep trouble. He has lent money from Blake to drill for oil, but he haven't made any strikes and yet he is supposed to give him his money back in five weeks. Matthew refuses to give Walter any money, however he agrees to help him out for 50% of the action. Walter is grateful. Scene 3: Matthew's cherokee Matthew picks up his daughter, Lindsay, at her grandmother’s home at Georgetown, and they go back to Denver to meet his wife, Claudia, at River Haven’s sanitarium. Claudia is doing much better and the sanitarium let her go one month ago, without telling anyone. Scene 4: A coffee shop in Denver Matthew finds her working as a waitress, and convinces her to return home and start over again as a family. Scene 5: Krystle's apartment Krystle is on the couch, staring emptily, when the bell rings. Three delivery boys march in carrying several dozen of flower arrangements. Then the bell rings again : this time it is Blake. He has bought out a florist shop and comes to apologize. Scene 6: The limousine Blake promises Krystle a cheap dinner (to prove money isn't everything) and asks her what food she wants to eat : chinese she says. Scene 7: Some airstrip Blake brings Krystle into Denver-Carrington's plane flying her to a restaurant in Chinatown in San Francisco- but at least the dinner is under $20. Scene 8: Chinatown, San Francisco Krystle asks Blake what if she had said french food ? Scene 9: The jet The ploy works well as Blake and Krystle get to talk about their disagreements, and start planning a big wedding. Scene 10: Carrington Mansion (Krystle's room, kitchen and staircase) The big day has come. Krystle is being prepared while Fallon goes to the kitchen and steals the little sugar candy bride and groom that stand at the top of the wedding cake. Then, she glances lovingly and the candy bride and groom in her hand and puckinshly bites their little heads off. Scene 11: Lankershim's rig An accident occurs at the rig. Scene 12: Carrington Mansion (Krystle's room) Just before the ceremony, Andrew Laird, Denver-Carrington’s attorney, asks Krystle to sign a prenuptial agreement that stipulates she won't have any money if she and Blake get divorced. Despite Fallon’s ironic attitude towards this somehow humiliating procedure, Krystle is willing to sign it. Scene 13: Meadsburg Hospital The rigger that get injuried let Walter know that someone sabotaged his oil well. Walter is convinced that Blake Carrington has something to do with this and is going to handle this the best way he knows - with a gun. Scene 14: Carrington Mansion (staircase) Blake is finally ready to talk to Steven. Joseph informs him that his father is waiting for him in the library. Scene 15: Carrington Mansion (library) Blake feels that Steven has been living too long off the Denver-Carrington teet, and wants him to work at the company. Steven takes some holier than thou attitude about working for some oil company that gauges consumers in the United States and ruining the country. Blake defends that the allegations are not true and that he does need any morality lesson from a homosexual. Then he tries a softer approach and promises Steven he will help him pray the gay away - something Steven does not want to do hear about. Blake tells his son that he finds it a shame that the American Psychiatric Association declassified homosexuality as a mental illness or else he would have set up an endowment in Steven's honor for the study of faggotry. But Blake has no more time for this, he needs to get married. Scene 16: Carrington Mansion (balcony) Krystle gazes out the window, looking more burdened than a bride should look on her wedding day. Next Episode : Oil III